The present invention relates sound monitors used by performers, mainly vocalists, on stage. The monitor is a speaker cabinet with at least one speaker inside the cabinet. The monitor allows an individual performer to monitor a mixture of instruments and voice on stage during the performance. On stage the mixture of instruments and voice are usually controlled by a sound person using a mixing console. The sound hear by the audience is know as the main mix. The mix of at least the vocal mix is amplified back on stage through the monitor. Usually, each performer has an individual monitor unit for their own use of monitoring their own performance. The typical monitor employed is a floor monitor. The floor monitor is a floor mounted speaker cabinet with at least on speaker inside. The floor monitor is usually placed angled slightly upward and in front of the performer and his microphone stand. The sound from the floor monitor usually must travel from seven (7) to fifteen (15) feet before reaching the performer. The stage is a very noisy place due to all of the instruments, so the performer usually wants the output volume of the monitor to be very loud in order to cut through all of the stage noise and the main mix. On smaller stages, such as night clubs, the main mix can be overpowered by the sound from the floor monitors. Also, the floor monitors take up limited floor space on the stage.
The present invention provides a sound monitor having a cabinet with A top, bottom and two sides. There is at least one speaker in the cabinet. The cabinet has a first hole in said top and a second hole in said bottom. The first and second holes aligned and are adapted to receive a shaft projecting thru said cabinet. The holes are positioned such that said cabinet is angled towards a user when placed on said shaft. The sound monitor also includes a collar which mounts to the shaft before said cabinet and supports said cabinet on said shaft. The cabinet can further include an isolation tube between said holes to act as a guide for said shaft and protect the internal parts of the cabinet from damage from said shaft.